Objectives: 1. Data analyses of past completed experiments. 2. Continuation of a mixed horizontal longitudinal study in which correlates between microbial population profiles with caries activity and with fermentation product carboxylic acids are being sought using interproximal plaques. 3. Initiation of a longitudinal study to seek correlates between microbial population profiles and the development of interproximal carious lesions in children.